


cause every little thing

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: The Ruin [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Double Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Prompto gives a gift. The rain really adds to the ambience.





	cause every little thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: where soft rains fell. Title lifted from Bob Marley's "Three Little Birds." 
> 
> Notes: canonical character death, grief, and potential suicidal ideation.
> 
> This is part of ruin verse, but can stand alone.

Rain, warm and untainted, soaked into the earth that still wore its Scourge scars. Novel enough that each drop still felt like the first. The water washed away the road-dust, revealing the ugly new spatter of freckles on Prompto’s arms.

Prompto sat in the squelchy mud. Leaned back against the polished black marble. “I brought you something.”

The worn steel box sapped all the heat from his trembling hands, but it was locked and waterproofed. He’d tossed the key somewhere between Hammerhead and here, and didn’t cry. Just felt that soft rain on his face. “They’re all here. All 199 of them.”

Including Prompto’s favorites: The gang smiling in the gondola; Ignis sans glasses; Gladio, shirtless, hanging the laundry to dry; Prompto, with his arm around—

“Promised myself I wouldn’t need ‘em anymore after you saved the world. You couldn’t take them all with, so…”

The photos had served their purpose in those dim lonely havens, beating hope through his veins in the long dark. The smiling ghosts hadn’t delivered on their promises to Prompto, but maybe they’d be appreciated anyway. He gifted the box to the grave.

“Headed to Gralea, but you’ll see me real soon, buddy. Don’t worry.”


End file.
